Lo que aviva su fuego
by Kaotik Angel
Summary: Para pokefan loli-chan. Una historia cortita en la que Takuya deja volar sus recuerdos mientras espera a la persona que más le importa.


Takuya Kanbara se apoyó en la barandilla del mirador, con la vista al mar, y permitió que su mente se perdiese en sus recuerdos mientras pasaba el tiempo. Habían pasado casi dos años desde su gran aventura en un mundo casi irreal junto a cinco personas de las que aprendió mucho (y enseñó otro tanto aunque él no se diese cuenta y otros no quisiesen admitirlo) y a las que apreciaba como a una segunda familia. Tenía la sensación de que, si algún día perdía a alguna de esas personas, su mundo se desmoronaría. Aunque sólo la desaparición de una lo llevaría directamente a la locura sin duda alguna. Porque sin ella, se veía perdido y debilitado.

Recordaba la primera vez que salió con la única chica de ese peculiar grupo de amigos. Hubo un tiempo en que la batalla parecía llegar a su fin y, por ello, los demás decidieron ofrecerles recompensas (antes de empezar a pelear siquiera) a él y a su mejor amigo. El mayor y el menor del grupo les iban a recompensar con besos, recorriéndoles un escalofrío de los pies a la cabeza. La criatura blanca de faja rosada sin la que no hubiese nada por aquel mundo les iba a regalar dos fajas como la suya; ambos no dudaron en decir que no hacía falta. Y ella les prometió una cita, sorprendiendo a Takuya y, sospechaba, también al otro chico, aunque la intervención de su gemelo, simplemente dándoles ánimos y no prometiendo nada le hizo cambiar el gesto. Como después de esa batalla aún hubo más aventuras, más problemas y más peligros, nadie volvió a hablar del tema de las recompensas. En cierto modo, lo olvidó todo.

Pero al parecer, la chica no.

Pocos meses después de regresar (al fin) al mundo humano, una buena mañana en la que Takuya dormía plácidamente, la rubia lo despertó apareciendo en su propia casa, arreglada y lista para salir, protestando por lo despistado que era su amigo. Y a toda prisa, Takuya se vistió para no recibir alguna de sus bofetadas, patadas (muy comunes y dolorosas cuando se lo proponía) o, simplemente, que la cita se cancelase. Mientras salía, pidiendo mil perdones y otras disculpas tontas por su despiste, de los labios de la muchacha surgió la frase "espero que Koji no se me quede dormido también", cosa que le indicó que era el primero en recibir aquella recompensa prometida hacía tiempo.

Debía admitir que lo pasó genial. Pasearon, comieron juntos, rieron, jugaron en los recreativos, tomaron helado… Pero cuando se despidieron ante la casa de la rubia, no pudo evitar sentir cierta opresión. Sabía de sobras que el otro participante de aquella batalla de las recompensas, el que le escudó para que diese el golpe final, también tenía una cita preparada con la chica por la que suspiraba.

Takuya no pudo más que maldecir y maldecir, ahogando el rostro en la almohada mientras su mente le jugaba una mala pasada con ideas de lo que ambos compañeros de aventuras, a los que apreciaba y tenía un cariño muy fuerte, si bien diferente cada uno, estarían haciendo. No podía evitar pensar en qué estarían haciendo, si el recorrido que tomaban era el mismo o muy similar al que compartió en su primera cita con Zoe. Tampoco pudo evitar pensar si la chica se lo estaría pasando mejor o no.

Tampoco ayuda en nada que otras imágenes realmente vividas se cruzasen de tanto en tanto mientras buscaba desesperadamente la forma de ignorar que la persona a la que amaba estaría, posiblemente, siendo tremendamente feliz con otra persona. _"Soy un masoquista"_, pensaba cada vez que algo aparecía en su mente: la exclamación de Zoe al ver al guerrero legendario de la luz por primera vez; que fue Lobomon quien salvó a la chica cuando Woodmon la venció; que fue Koji quien se interpuso entre Tommy, atrapado en una pesadilla y armado con un palo encendido, y la chica (aunque luego él la salvó de ser aplastada por un tronco); cuando, viajando hacia el Mercado de Akiba él le prestó su chaqueta para que no pasara frío (aunque ésa no se la tenía muy en cuenta, dado que era el único con manga larga para ofrecer); también recordaba las dos veces que había pillado sonrojado a Koji, una cuando ella obtuvo su espíritu digital animal y otra cuando el ambiente del Continente Oscuro la asustó e hizo abrazar, instintivamente, al más cercano a ella (justamente Koji).

Por si eso no fuera poco, recordaba el momento en que regresaron al mundo humano tras vencer a Lucemon. Koji no parecía para nada él, buscando a su hermano y corriendo por todos lados hasta entrar en la mismísima habitación en la que reanimaban a su gemelo. En todo el camino, Takuya se preocupó de ver que todos estuviesen juntos, de procurar que Koji no hiciese una locura como cruzar cuando pasaba algún coche… Y pudo observar la preocupación en el rostro de la rubia, las ganas que tenía de estirar del chico y abrazarlo, de no soltarlo jamás. Incluso días después, aún perduraba esa mirada preocupada, la tentación de abrazarle y no separarlo de ella.

Sentía que Koji tenía motivos suficientes para estar con esa encantadora chica, que la cita de recompensa los uniría y haría que se repitiesen esas salidas. ¿Qué había hecho él? Tener un desliz, soltar en voz alta un pensamiento sobre lo que pensaba de la chica mientras buscaban la llave que sellaba los datos del castillo de Ophanimon. Dijo que aquella Zoe le gustaba y, avergonzado, se volvió para seguir buscando la llave… Acabando dormido a los pocos segundos. _"Patético, simplemente patético"_, se dijo y se decía cada vez que recordaba ese momento.

Harto de tanto imaginar, decidió lanzarse. Sin embargo, Zoe solía ir mucho con los gemelos, por lo que le costó encontrar una oportunidad debido al temor que crecía en su mente sin haber prueba alguna. Zoe lo miró sorprendida cuando le dijo, algo demasiado alto, que la amaba. Y ella, tartamudeando, le pidió un poco de tiempo antes de dar media vuelta y salir corriendo. Claro que le daría tiempo, todo el que ella desease y más si era necesario. Pero se arrepintió a la media hora tras saber hacia dónde había ido realmente: con Koji.

Se deprimió, se hundió. El siempre optimista y alocado Takuya Kanbara se encerró en su habitación, se dejó caer en la soledad autoimpuesta e ignoró todas las llamadas que la chica y su mejor amigo le hacían, maldiciendo al chico por estar tan unido a la rubia, maldiciéndose por no haber sido tan previsor, maldiciendo al mundo por su característico despiste puntual que le había impedido ver la relación entre ambos.

La única llamada que respondió fue la de Koichi Kimura. Nunca aclaró por qué aceptó esa llamada, pero sí sabía por qué no le colgó. La voz siempre tranquila y amable del guerrero de la oscuridad sonaba seria mientras soltaba un largo discurso sobre la oscuridad, sobre el dolor y sobre muchas cosas de las que el chico era experto. Takuya no pudo ignorar ninguna de sus palabras, conocedor de que el otro chico debía estar sufriendo por sus recuerdos al mencionar cada letra de cada palabra de su monólogo telefónico.

-Te veo en el parque en veinte minutos –decidió Koichi antes de colgar.

Takuya podría no ir, pero el tono autoritario de Koichi, ese que rara vez aparecía, le indicaba no aceptaría un no por respuesta. Y que, si no acudía, él acudiría a su casa y le daría el sermón con su madre y su hermano cerca. Por eso salió corriendo hacia el parque. No tardó en encontrar al chico de ropa clara y gorra azul sentado en un banco cómodamente, con la mirada hacia un grupo de críos que correteaban en el parque. Cabizbajo, Takuya se acercó y saludó con un susurro, aún sin atreverse a mirar al otro más allá de sus pies. Lo vio levantarse, sintió una mano en el cuello de su camisa y, al alzar la vista, un puñetazo le llegó con más fuerza de la que recordaba para ese chico. Sobresaltado, observó cómo se quitaba la gorra con un resoplido ruidoso y dejaba al descubierto lo que odiaba de los gemelos.

-Koji… –susurró mientras el otro sacudía la cabeza y el largo cabello le caía por los lados.

-Kanbara, eres la persona más idiota que conozco –fue lo primero que dijo el joven antes de soltar una goma que llevaba en la muñeca y recogerse el pelo antes de ajustarse de nuevo la gorra para protegerse del sol.

-¿Por qué llevas la ropa de Koichi? –preguntó incapaz de unir nada.

-Porque, al parecer, sólo le aceptas las llamadas a él –acusó adoptando su forma de moverse y no la de su hermano −. ¿Qué se supone que haces?

-¿De qué?

-No te hagas el tonto. Sabes de lo que hablo –regañó con un tono intimidante, ése que no le pega nada a un guerrero de la luz, sino más bien a su contrario, el de la oscuridad −. A ver, que te ayudo –dijo con cierto sarcasmo −, ¿para qué te declaras a Zoe si luego la vas a ignorar?

-Yo… Yo no…

-No te quedes ahí sin decir más –apremió el chico con las manos en los bolsillos.

-¡Está contigo y no me habíais dicho nada! ¿Qué querías que hiciese?

El otro se lo quedó mirando asombrado antes de reír a carcajadas. Algo rarísimo en él. Más bien, algo más posible en el dueño de la ropa que llevaba, en verdad.

-¿Eres idiota o qué? ¿Te estás escuchando? –preguntó cuando logró calmarse −. Vale, sí, quiero a Zoe, pero como a una gran amiga. Me cae genial, me ayudó cuando regresamos aquí desde el Digimundo, nos preocupamos el uno por el otro del mismo modo que nos preocupamos por mi hermano, por JP, por Tommy y por ti –nombró −. Y créeme, el hecho de que esté aquí y vestido así es por ella.

-¿Qué?

-Me duele verla mal, no me apetece que se pierda por una idiotez provocada por ti.

-Entonces… ¿no sales con ella? Porque os he visto y…

-¿En serio tengo que contarlo todo? –negó pellizcándose el tabique nasal. No era de hablar mucho, pero por su amiga estaba dispuesto a lo que necesitase −. A ver, ella confía en mí y en mi hermano porque, al parecer, somos los que mejor sabemos guardar secretos del grupo. Por eso, acude a nosotros cuando necesita ayuda en temas relacionados con cierto cabeza hueca idiota –dijo remarcando las tres últimas palabras −. Bien sabes que no le gusta estar encerrada, así que salimos a la calle a dar vueltas mientras ella explica su problema. A veces vamos los tres, a veces va Koichi, a veces voy yo, según a quién pille porque no hace distinciones entre nosotros. Y después, para animarla, la invitamos a lo que le apetezca, porque no nos gusta verla triste.

-¿Qué? –preguntó con un sinfín de ideas en su mente.

-En serio, eres un cabeza hueca idiota sin remedio –negó el guerrero de la luz, resoplando de nuevo ante su amigo.

Takuya regresó al presente, soltando una débil risa por esos recuerdos. Había sido un idiota y aún había momentos en los que actuaba patéticamente, ganándose más de una colleja no sólo por parte de Koji, sino también de Koichi, que parecía haber entrenado bajo la supervisión de su gemelo porque cada vez se asemejaban más sus golpes. De rebote, aprovechaban JP y Tommy para atizarle.

Cerró los ojos y se apoyó aún más en la barandilla, pensando en qué estarían haciendo los otros chicos en esos momentos. Hacía bastante calor y a él poco le importaba, pero los demás no eran tan inmunes al calor como lo había aprendido a ser el guerrero del fuego. Sin embargo, la agradable brisa se alzó alrededor suyo en un instante le hizo sentir arder. En el Digimundo podían ser guerreros con grandes poderes, pero en la tierra eran simples humanos; aun así, estaba claro que la brisa siempre acompañaría a la rubia que en esos momentos estaba parada detrás de él.

-Qué raro… Hoy has llegado antes y todo. ¡Increíble! –exclamó sonriente. Esa sonrisa que aún agitaba más las llamas con alegría.

-No me apetece ser regañado de nuevo por tus dos grandes amigos –respondió mirándola, rindiéndose a la sonrisa −. Al menos, no hoy. ¡Un año ya! ¿Cómo iba a olvidarlo?

Zoe se echó a reír divertida ante la idea de que los gemelos hubiesen telefoneado a Takuya o le hubiesen llenado todos los medios posibles de mensajería con amenazas como se le ocurriese saltarse la fecha. Se hizo una nota mental para, después de aquella cita, llamar a sus dos "confidentes" y hacerles hablar.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó sin perder la sonrisa.

-¿Qué te parece un buen paseo y una comida en un restaurante? –la chica fingió pensárselo unos segundos antes de coger su brazo, apoyarse en su hombro y dejar que él la guiase −. Prométeme una cosa –pidió de pronto. La otra no pudo evitar mirarle confundida −. A esos dos ni mu. Ni a los otros dos.

-¿Por qué?

-Los dos primeros porque me sacarán defectos y los otros dos porque se burlarán –respondió avergonzado.

La chica no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas, avergonzando aún más al chico junto a ella. Takuya protestó un poco más, haciendo crecer las risas de Zoe, esas que, junto con las sonrisas, aún le llenaban más y mantenían vivo. Porque él, que era todo fuego, no se imaginaba qué sería de su vida sin la agradable brisa que le acompañaba avivando sus llamas día a día.

* * *

><p><em>¡Ahola a todos otra vez!<em>

Aquí estoy de nuevo intentando no desaparecer por mucho tiempo otra vez ;)

Bueno, como dije, aquí está el fic pedido. **pokefan loli-chan **espero que te haya gustado, tenía varias ideas en mente para montarlo y al final, me bastó con quedarme en vela la otra noche para montarlo todo de carrerilla. Incluso me quedó tiempo para apuntarme ideas de otros fics, así que fue una noche bastante productiva xD

Un besote para todos y espero leeros pronto~


End file.
